The present invention relates to a new and improved device for use as an aid in removing boots.
It is often difficult for the wearer of boots to remove them without the help of another person, particularly when the boots are of a high and close fitting style such as western or military boots. As an aid in removing boots, a boot pull is often used. Conventionally, this device is nothing more than a board in which a V-shaped notch has been cut. The boot is kicked backwardly into the notch so that the sides of the notch pinch the boot just above the rigid portion of the heel. The wearer's foot can then be lifted upwardly within the boot while boot movement is retrained by the boot pull.
Conventional boot pulls are disadvantageous in many respects. Often the boot will be held securely only if it is kicked into the notch with considerable force. If sufficient force is used, the boot can be scuffed or otherwise damaged and the foot may be bruised. Even then, the boot can easily slip out of the notch.
Another disadvantage of a conventional boot pull is that it is not portable. It must be part of a stationary structure that will not be lifted with the boot.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide an improved boot pull that is easily and conveniently used without damaging the boot or bruising the foot. Another objective is to provide a boot pull that lends itself to portable construction.